Sakura Desu
by Kisara White
Summary: Haruno Sakura detested pirates ever since her older brothers, Sasuke and Naruto, both died at the hands of one. So, when she sees a young pirate fighting for his older brother, why does she save them, especially one of the most dangerous pirates in the world, Firefist Ace... (AceSaku/ please don't be mad at me, it's just been bugging me).
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

STORY: Sakura Desu

SUMMARY: Haruno Sakura detested pirates ever since her older brothers, Sasuke and Naruto, both died at the hands of one. So, when she sees a young pirate fighting for his older brother, why does she save them, especially one of the most dangerous pirates in the world, Firefist Ace...

* * *

Haruno Sakura stood in front of two graves.

"I will kill them. I will kill them all."

She never knew that in ten years, her opinions of pirates would all change.

She never knew that in ten years, she herself, would become what she hated the most.

A pirate.

And she never knew that she would never regret it.

* * *

So, I'm trying to write this cause I couldn't get this out of my brain so yeah. Review and if I messed up, don't yell at me please. I'm still pretty new.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

"_Naruto-niisan..! Sasuke-niisan..! Where are you?!" A young girl cried loudly, her bloodied pink hair flowing all over the place._

_Emerald eyes shone with tears as she looked for the two people she cherished most in life._

_They were gone._

* * *

Sakura swiftly cut down one of the many pirates charging towards her. She cursed as another replaced the one she cut down with a vengeance. She sneered as she sliced another one. She detested pirates to the core of her being, the despicable beings.

Now they were swarming all over the place trying to stop the inevitable execution of Firefist Ace, pirate of the Whitebeard Crew.

Suddenly she heard a loud cry. Turning slightly while slicing another man down, she saw a young boy (teen) running towards the platform where the infamous Firefist Ace was held. He had a straw hat dangling behind him and wore a bright red shirt with a scar under his eye. She then appeared in front of him, her sword drawn. The boy glowered at her and cried loudly as he raised his arm, "Don't get in my way..!"

His arm stretched out and he aimed to punch her but she merely dodged and pressed the sword she held up against his throat. As she stared into his fearful eyes (but not for himself she later discovered) and she asked softly, gently even, "Why do you care so much…?"

"He's my brother and I can't lose him."

* * *

"_They're my brothers and I can't lose them."_

_But she lost them anyway._

* * *

Sakura hesitated in stabbing him before finally releasing him. The boy (teen, she reminded herself) started at her in what was evidently shock. Sakura nodded up towards the platform. "Don't you want to save your brother..?"

The boy beamed a one-thousand watt beam and bowing to her (where the hell did he find time for that), left at rapid speeds with her following. She started to knock out her fellow marines and protect the teen from further harm. One of the marines then yelled as she rapidly fought back her own marines, "What the hell are you doing Haruno?!"

"I am doing something that I could not have done when I was younger."

"And what is it that would make you turn your back on your fellow marines?!"

"Saving someone precious to me…!"

Suddenly the place started to tilt. Sakura turned wildly, her face showing some shock. A cry came from her right, sounding panicked and loud, "The whole island and sea is turning on it's side..!"

She turned around stunned to see the famed Captain Whitebeard moving his hands down as if ripping a tear in space, in the air itself..! The earth under started to shudder as the teen kept pushing forward. She hesitated for a moment before chasing after the straw hat teen.

As Sakura ran beside the straw hat, she immersed herself in her old memories, thinking of how far she had come only to throw it away for a pirate's measly bond with his brother.

But she knew it wasn't true.

It was not just some measly bond.

It was a family bond just like hers with her brothers.

So she kept charging forward.

To her surprise, only the execution platform had remained untouched and as the dust cleared, she could see why.

The Three Admirals.

Aokiji.

Kizaru.

Akainu.

These men all had special devil fruit powers and were strong enough to withhold even Whitebeard's attacks. This only made her wonder how the straw hat in front of her was going to get past them. Sakura cursed. She would have to use her own secret weapon.

Then in front of her the teenager yelled out, "Finally the path is clear..! I can get up there now..!"

To her shock, his arms stretched out like rubber and his arms and hands reached up to go up when he fell. Looking in shock, he saw a wall blocking him once more from his path.

Everyone could now see that steel walls had fully enveloped them. Canons pointed out of the walls and one of the pirates yelled, "Not even going to fight us Marines..?!"

Looking up, she could see the Admirals conversing with each other and finally one of them raised his hand. "Melt the ice and take them of their only foothold..!"

Fist shaped fireballs arced towards the ships and waters, destroying and killing. People and ships burned alike and the Admiral who had made the attack only watched emotionlessly.

One of the ships that caught on fire was one of Whitebeard's, the Moby Dick and it caught on fire slowly. The pirates that were now in the water could feel the water getting hotter due to the fireballs that came towards them when one of them cried, "Hey look..!"

"Huh..?"

Canon fire rapidly put them out of their misery. Finally it looked like Whitebeard had enough. Growling, he put out his fist and _punched_. The walls in front of him moved back but otherwise stayed still to many people's surprise.

"The wall won't break..! Even Boss's powers won't work..! It's no ordinary iron..!"

Another rapid fire of canons blew a couple of pirates away when the announcement came, "Almost everything is going to plan. We will now proceed with the execution of Portgas D. Ace..!"

The pirates started to fight with renewed vigor and they raced towards the walls, heedless of the fireballs and canons.

Sakura knew she didn't really have to heed the canons and fireballs, but she didn't want to take any chances. In front of her, the boy was racing towards an 'empty' spot. Sakura's eyes widened. She knew a trap when she saw one. Grabbing him, she shook him roughly. "There is no way the Marines would leave that space unguarded..! That is a fucking trap..! What were you thinking?!"

"I've got to do something..! I've got to hurry! They are… They are going to execute Ace..!"

She looked at him for a few seconds before releasing him. "Let me think of a plan to get you across."

The boy suddenly beamed. "Thank you Nee-chan..!"

* * *

Suddenly a person soared through the air and finally landed just outside of the walls near Ace's platform. Everyone stared in shock as they saw the person rise.

"T-That's Straw hat Luffy..!"

Aokiji tilted his head. "Oh my, you've finally made it this far but you're still young to be up on this stage."

Kizaru smiled, "Youth… is such a frightening thing.."

Akainu merely looked down on him. "Aren't you bold.. Dragon's son.."

Luffy merely panted, tired and worn out. Far away, he could hear his name being called by Ace but he paid it no mind. In Luffy's hands, he held a broken part of a mast and enraged, he jumped up and tried to hit them on the heads with it. "I'M HERE TO TAKE ACE BACK..!"

Aokiji raised his frosty hand and the mast that Luffy had thankfully let go of, turned into ice. Luffy looked down and he yelled, "GOMU GOMU STAMP GATLING..!"

His foot started to appear like there were hundreds, going at rapid speeds, all aimed for the Three Admirals.

The ice broke and raced towards them but it all missed by big proportions. When that didn't work, Luffy jumped back and yelled, "GEAR SECOND..!"

He propelled forward, moving past the Admirals. Or so he thought.

Kizaru turned and his foot started to glint with a yellow light. "Too slow..!"

Luffy was kicked several meters back and he collapsed. One of the Marines the said, "Proceed with the execution."

The swords started to fall as Luffy cried out, "ACE..!"

Then both men fell. A soft voice then came. "Any reason on why you're giving up on life..?"

Ace turned stunned to see pink hair. One of the Marines on the platform immediately noticed the Marine Uniform. "You..! What is the meaning of this?! You are a Marine..!"

The woman merely hefted the man onto her shoulder. He readied his attack but she jumped just as he shot it.

Now Sakura knew she would not be able to get away. No, she knew that the Three Admirals were waiting for her down there. Oh yes, she knew.

But she also knew one more thing.

She had a secret weapon that would get her scratch free.

Literally.

Luffy looked at her in shock and happiness. "THANK YOU NEE-CHAN..!"

Sakura merely threw Ace over. "Get him out of those chains. I will somehow distract the Three Admirals while you escape."

"B-But..!"

Too late.

She was gone.

As Sakura ran, she knew she could only survive on one thing, her weapon.

The Iyasu Iyasu Fruit or better known as the Heal Heal Fruit.

She had eaten it when she was little after her brothers had died, starving and cold. She had not known it was a devil fruit then but she had been thankful when she discovered it's power.

She could now not die of any poison or wound.

She was now, as lines spread all over her body from a diamond that had suddenly appeared in her forehead, immortal.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Luffy quickly lifted Ace's hands and grabbed the key shakily. Ace looked at Luffy with a sort of exasperated fondness and a bit of annoyance. "I told you not to come for me..!"

"You're my older brother..!"

Suddenly a shadow fell upon them. "Gramps..!"

"Luffy, ever since you were born, I have been fighting with pirates..! I cannot let you free Ace..!"

"Gramps-"

Grap's fist rose up and it was evident he was going to strike. Luffy stared and finally, gathering up his will, his arm stretched outward. "I'm sorry Gramps..!"

As both fists outstretched, a series of flashbacks raced through his mind.

* * *

_Ace._

_Luffy._

_My grandsons._

* * *

Garp suddenly felt a huge pain in his jaw as he was punched into a wall. Everyone stared shocked. As Luffy panted and returned back to freeing Ace, he knew the truth.

Garp, his Grandpa, had pulled the punch.

He did not have it in himself to stop Ace and Luffy.

And he thanked him for that.

* * *

Sakura faced the Three Admirals, feeling as if she just sentenced herself to death. Well, she did but that's not the point. She took a deep breath and said, "I can't let you stop them."

"You are a Marine aren't you..? This is a grave betrayal. You can be executed for this."

"I cannot die."

With those words, the suicidal fight began.

Luffy smiled widely as the handcuffs fell off. Ace stood and released a huge fire in the air as a loud cry went up, "FIRE FIST ACE HAS BEEN RELEASED..!"

Flames covered his body as he stood back to back with Luffy who was gearing up. Ace smirked, "You can fight Luffy..?"

"Haa, haa, of course..!" Luffy replied ever so cheerful.

Ace laughed, "I never thought there would be a day where I would get rescued by you Luffy."

"Hahaha, well it's just cause Uncle Whitebeard and his guys helped me out..!"

Their sibling reunion was ruined when a group of Marines decided to yell out, "Attack..!"

Both siblings moved quickly, fighting and covering each other's backs. Any bullets that were aimed towards them were useless. Ace merely just made his body turn into flames, making bullets go through them while Luffy just rebounded them back. Yes, both of them were seamless in their attacks and defense. Meanwhile, it has seemed Luffy and Ace had forgotten about their savior.

* * *

Sakura arced her sword towards Aokiji, hoping against hope to at least get a shot in. Of course it did not work. Aokiji merely lifted his hands and stated the words, "Ice Block."

Sakura cursed and flipped back only to get hit by another one of the Admiral's attacks. She gasped as blood trickled down her face from a gash that was already healing. One of the Admirals watched in a bit of surprise as one of the heavy wounds steamed and stopped bleeding.

Aokiji raised his arms once more and said, "PHEASANT PECK..!"

An ice wave that looked like a bird raced on and over Sakura's head, threatening to envelop her. Her eyes widened a bit when a hand wrapped around her waist. Turning she could see a smirk before the ground underneath her disappeared. She gave a loud gasp (it was not a squeal) and closed her eyes before realizing that it was not such a good idea in such a battleground.

Turning her head for a moment she saw him.

Fire fist Ace.

The man smirked as he tipped his hat, "So, you're the pretty lady that saved me earlier. Is your hair really pink..?"

Then a loud yell came and Ace turned his attention to it, his face rapt and serious.

* * *

"Haa. Do you know how disobedient it is for a child to die before his father..? Listen Whitebeard Pirates…! We've done what we came for now, there is no more reason for us to be here! What I'm about to tell you now is my final "Captain's Order". Listen carefully."

Immediately all the pirates protested, arguing against his words.

Whitebeard immediately just roared, "If I die today, this is where you and I split up..! Every one of you stay alive at all costs..! Return to the New World in one piece..! GO ON ALL YOU BASTARDS..!"

Immediately all the pirates that belonged to Whitebeard obeyed without hesitation, showing how much they valued his orders.

As Whitebeard spoke, the whole island started to tilt and shudder showing that Whitebeard was trying to destroy the place.

* * *

Meanwhile some Marines and pirates alike aimed their guns toward the old man and all of them had one goal.

"Bring Whitebeard down..!"

All the pirates swarmed the ships, ready to set sail and flee. Ace himself raced forward, wasting no time with his brother.

And one more thing.

Sakura.

Sakura growled and hissed, "Let go of me..!"

"You'll die out here." Luffy said in his ever so knowing tone.

Finally after one more burst of energy, they finally reached where Whitebeard was. The old man looked at Ace, seemingly ignoring Sakura's presence. "Am I a good father Ace..?"

Ace bowed his head, his eyes filled with tears. "The very best."

Ace got up when Akainu stood behind him. "Running away the moment you grabbed Ace. What a bunch of cowards the Whitebeard Pirates… The Captain as well… It can't be helped, after all Whitebeard is just a 'failure' form the previous era."

Suddenly Ace straightened up even more. "Take that back."

Akainu merely continued, "Stopped by your father in blood; Roger. Couldn't even become a King after his death, Whitebeard is a failure forever. Which part of it is wrong?! Called 'Pops' by a bunch of scum, acting so warm like a family roaming the seas-"

"SHUT UP!"

"Roaming around for decades without becoming a king or anything, in the end he got hurt by his idiotic 'rescue' of a son who was stupid enough to get caught..! Ain't that the emptiest life ever..?!"

"SHUT UP..!"

"WHITEBEARD IS A FAILURE GOING TO HIS DEATH! THIS SUITS A GENERAL OF A BUNCH OF SCUMS..!"

"WHITEBEARD WAS THE ONE THAT OPENED THE ERA OF PIRATES..! DON'T INSULT OUR SAVIOR..! THE NAME OF THIS ERA IS CALLED 'WHITEBEARD'..!" Ace roared as he attacked with his famous Fire fist.

Ace however was weak and he flew back a few meters back next to his brother. Akainu suddenly appeared in front of Luffy and aimed his magma fist towards the boy. Ace reached out his hand and willed his body to move but he couldn't when a pink flash appeared.

Luffy stared in shock as his 'Nee-chan' stood right in front of him with a magma fist through her stomach and blood and steam pouring out of the wound. She stood there limply for a moment, the pain causing her to black out for a moment.

Ace stared in shock as did many others. No one except a few recognized her and even fewer cared. She coughed up blood for a moment as the fist was ripped out from her back. "Looks like you still have some life in you."

"I-I told you… I-I c-cannot d-die..!" she gasped as blood dribbled out of her mouth.

The wound steadily closed due to her devil fruit as she collapsed on her knees and onto a warm chest. Looking up blindly she could see that it was Ace that was now holding her while glowering at Akainu.

Finally Jimbei stepped forward and attacked with his own watery counter-attacks. "I suggest you put an end to your attempts to buy time Jimbei. As a former Shichibukai you should be all too familiar with the power I wield."

Jimbei merely growled, "If by tearing this body apart, I can delay you in the slightest, then I am content. I never intended to place value on my own life from the outset!"

Akainu raised his fists once more, "It would seem that a little punishment for this traitor is in order..!"

Suddenly a yell came. "Jimbei get down..!"

He complied and two attacks spiraled out of nowhere. Vista and Marco appeared, their eyes glowering towards Akainu. "Ngh!" Akainu growled," Ahh, this is getting irritating! Haki users now?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura lay motionless as the Whitebeard doctor examined her at Ace's command. The doctor's eyes widened, "She's healing! She's close to perfectly fine..!"

"Then why is she knocked out?!"

"My guess is the pain. We should move her..!"

Akainu suddenly became magma again and he growled, "I will kill you Straw hat..!"

Marco suddenly stopped the attack. "You will not take his life nor Ace's..!"

Marco swiftly counter-attacked Akainu as he yelled, "Get the girl, Ace, and Ace's little bro out of her Jinbei..! We will protect them at all costs..!"

Akainu growled again, "Didn't I tell you! I'm not letting the two out of here alive!"

Suddenly Whitebeard attacked, his eyes full of rage. His fists crashed onto the back of the man's head and continually hit him.

The Marine HQ started to crumble and collapse at the force of the attacks and finally the island split in half with Whitebeard and Akainu on the side with the pirates and the Marines on the other (I'm changing some things so that Whitebeard will stay alive, sorry).

Behind them, almost all the pirates got onto their ships safely and were now moving back, knowing Whitebeard would somehow catch up.

Suddenly a loud yell caught the attention of the two fighting warriors.

"Something is in the shadow of the HQ!"

Finally a giggling giant popped out, "Hehe, they found me..!"

Then another cry came out, "That's not all! Who's on top of the scaffold?!"

"Ohh, so you finally fucking noticed."

Whitebeard looked up and he muttered, "Son of a bitch."

It was the Blackbeard Pirates.

Teach laughed, "Zehahaha! Long time no see! Sure glad I got to see you after so long..!"

"Teach!" Whitebeard's voice thundered.

"ZEHAHAHAHA!" Teach laughed, his voice echoing though the area.

Finally all of them realized something. "There's no mistaking it..! They're all prisoners from Impel Doom!"

One of them pointed towards the giant. "The pirate "Colossal Battleship San Juan Wolf"!"

"Tehehe, they found out who I am..!"

The marines growled, "Their existence was erased from the world and buried away, the most heinous criminals..! We cannot allow any one of them to return to this world!"

Another man came up, his hair all shaggy and a pair of lean horns sticking from the side of his head. He had squinty eyes and a long mustache and shaggy beard. " "Corrupt King Abalo Pizarro"!"

Another was shown, his head bald and his neck covered in piercings. He stuck his tongue out, drool slobbering everywhere. " "The Great Drunk, Busco Shot"!"

A female (can she be called that?) came up as well, her nose long and lips twisted up in a sneer. " "Crescent Moon Hunter Catalina Devon"!"

And last but not least a man stood, his chin broad and a cigarette poking out of his thin lips. "The warden of Impel Down, "Shiryuu of the Rain"!"

And many more.

This made everyone tense and worried for what was to come.

"Shiryuu, you bastard. Is Mgaellan all right? What happened at Impel Down..? How the hell did you bastards get here?!"

Shiryuu merely looked up, "Why don't you go find out for yourselves later because right now, we'd like to get acquainted with you."

A low-class marine suddenly went up and he spoke, "Fleet Admiral Sengoku! There wasn't' any chance to report before but earlier the Gates of Justice opened and one single unidentified ship passed through..!"

Sengoku growled, "What is the meaning of this?! No one but the marines should be in the control room!"

Suddenly a man with a smirking face and flowery patterned shirt stepped up. "Ho ho ho..! Allow me to apologize but before we left, I hypnotized the marines in the control to room to open the Gates of Justice for any and every ship that approached. Seems it was useful for others as well."

Blackbeard laughed loud and heartily, "As pirates who have been targeted as enemies of the government, getting the Gates of Justice and breaking into Impel Down would've been impossible! And of course for that sole reason, I needed the title of Shichibukai! I don't need your title anymore!"

"So your sole purpose was to get them out of Impel Down?!"

"ZEHAHAHA! That's all I wanted from the beginning! Finally you've caught on!"

Suddenly Whitebeard gathered his energy in his hand and roared, "TEACH!"

Teach looked a bit surprised as he reeled back a bit. Blood flew as Whitebeard never held back. He arced his weapon and hefted it onto Teach's shoulder. "AGHHH! DAMMIT IT HURTS!"

Whitebeard grabbed Teach's face and executed a large amount of energy into his palm and finally released it.

Teach groaned in agony when behind him a couple of men jumped out and aimed their guns at him. Whitebeard growled and raised his fist and excluded a huge amount of energy. It blew them back, stunning them.

Whitebeard growled and he jumped up a few meters back.

Jimbei raced on with Ace, Luffy, and the unconscious pink-haired woman in his arms when Akainu appeared in front of them. "Jimbei, will you stop protecting them already..?"

Jimbei paid no mind and only raced towards the ocean when he realized it was all ice. Jimbei jumped for it anyway noticing Akainu.

Akainu lifted his hand and sent another magma attack towards him and Jimbei caught on fire. Luffy and Ace stopped and they cried out, "Jimbei..!"

Jimbei coughed and he looked at the female who was now currently burning and healing at the same time. "I am sorry, you save Luffy-kun's life and I got you even more injured."

Akainu came forward, steam bellowing from him. "Haha, is this the time to be worrying about others..? Things would've been over so easily. You still gonna protect them? They will die soon enough."

Suddenly an arc of sand cut through Akainu. Jimbei stated, "Crocodile!"

Crocodile merely shifted one of his hands, "SABLES!"

A huge gust of wind and sand threw up Jimbei and his cargo, Ace, and Luffy in the air. "SOMEONE GRAB HIM AND GET HIM ON THE BOAT ALREADY! IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT SOMETHING, PROTECT IT RIGHT! DON'T LET THIS SON OF A BITCH GET HIS WAY ANYMORE THAN HE ALREADY HAS!"

Suddenly Jimbei stopped and he landed on 'Captain' Buggy who lifted him with obvious struggle. "Dowaaaahhh! Something flew in!"

Suddenly a magma fist rose up once more and he flew off quickly, his panic quickly showing. Ace carried Luffy with his fire levitating them and they flew, dodging the attacks.

Suddenly the water under them bubbled and rose revealing a submarine with an insignia of what was definitely a pirate sign. It was a round circle with two dots for eyes, a smile, and several lines around the circle.

A head popped out of the submarine and he yelled, "Come over here…!"

Ace looked at him. "Who the hell are you?!"

"You may become my enemies one day but even enemy relationships are still relationships! It will be too lame if you die here! I'm going to make sure you all escape..!"

Ace closed his eyes for a moment before making a quick decision. He dropped Luffy down onto the ship and grabbed Jimbei and Sakura.

* * *

_**Meanwhile…**_

"It's Trafalgar Law! The Rookie from the "North Blue"! He is an accomplice of "Straw Hat Luffy" and "Fire Fist Ace"! It appears he has come to save him in a submarine..!"

Ace, Luffy, Jimbei, and Sakura were quickly escorted inside and just in time as well. A marine started to cut them from the coast and they entered inside, wanting to get away in time.

Meanwhile the battle has only heated up between Whitebeard and the Marines as well as Blackbeard. Somewhere near them, Coby (the boy who Luffy had saved such a long time ago) collapsed in tears. One of the Marines went near him and asked, "Hey Coby, what's wrong with you?!"

"Haa, haa, I don't know! I-I'm sad?!"

"Sad..?!"

"From inside my head..!" he cried, "A 'voice', a single voice… a single one… disappeared!"

"Huh?!"

Suddenly a person near Coby got shot, blood pouring out of his chest. Coby finally got up and he went next to the man. "Hang on! You can still be saved, help! Someone!"

"Leave him! We're still in the middle of a fight here!"

Meanwhile, back with Law, Luffy, Ace, Jimbei, and Sakura, they were now diving and now missing what would be a great moment for one cowardly boy (man) who risked his own life to stop what many did not try to stop.

* * *

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Suddenly everyone stopped to see Coby standing in front of Akainu. "LET'S STOP THIS ALREADY! NO MORE FIGHTING! LET'S END THIS! THIS… THIS IS A WASTE OF LIVES!" Coby screamed, tears and blood streaming down his face. "WE'VE ALREADY COMPLETED MOST OF OUR GOALS..! CHASING AFTER PIRATES WHO HAVE NO WILL TO FIGHT! DESIRING FOR WARS THAT COULD BE PREVENTED! ABANDOING MARINES THAT COULD BE SAVED AND JUST PILING ON SACRIFACES ON TOP OF THEM! EVERY MARINE THAT FALLS FROM HERE ON OUT..! DON'T YOU THINK THEY LOOK LIKE COMPLETE IDIOTS..?!"

Akainu merely regarded him coldly. " "Seconds have been wasted. The Marines don't need soldiers who can't even keep their facts straight."

Coby closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face, his arms outstretched as a fist raced towards him covered in magma.

Suddenly a sword stopped him.

Everyone stared in shock as they recognized the wielder. A low voice came, "Well done young Marine. The "Seconds of Courage" you bet your life on creating for good or bad. You just now greatly changed the fate of the world..!"

" "Red-haired" Shanks…"

"I've come… to stop this war."

Everyone narrowed their eyes as he continued.

"Right here, I'm going to have you all save face for me. All the pirates who died, you will leave the mourning to us. The footage of this battle was broadcasted to the world..! I will not allow anymore conduct that exposes their deaths to happen."

One of the Marines then yelled, "WHAT?! BUT EXPOSING THEIR DEATH'S ALLOWS THE CRY OF VICTORY FOR WE MARINES!"

"Fine. We will take responsibility for this."

The marines stared in shock. "Fleet admiral?!"

The fleet admiral then yelled, "THE WAR IS FINISHED..!"

* * *

~And thus, the greatest war since the beginning of the "Great Age of Pirates". The "War on the Summit of Marineford" closed it's curtains here and was carved deeply into history.

But that is not the end.

The Whitebeard Pirates escaped with their captain. Luffy, Ace, Jimbei, and Sakura were now somewhere in a submarine away from the Marines. No it is not over.

* * *

_**Somewhere….**_

Emerald eyes opened slightly.

"Oh so you're awake."

She blinked only to see a group of men surrounding her. One of which looked very familiar. "What is going on..?"

Then she recognized him.

"Welcome to the Whitebeard Pirates." a smirking Ace said, very much looking like a cat who ate the canary.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment as she stared at the grinning pirates. Suddenly she jumped up and to everyone's surprise, she bolted.

They stood there stunned for ten seconds before Ace yelled, "Damm it!"

Ace rushed out the same door Sakura had somehow run out and he chased after the panicking pinkette. She raced across the deck to the surprise of the crew who was lounging about. Ace then yelled, "Help me freaking catch her!"

All of the crew finally stood up, shaking their laziness off and tried to help Ace and the others catch her.

Keyword: _Tried_.

* * *

Sakura flipped over one of the pirates that lunged at her and she landed on another Whitebeard pirate. She then noticed Ace, a man named Marco, and a man named Vista. They surrounded her on all sides and she tensed minutely as the remaining Whitebeard pirates watched (and bet) to see if they would catch her or not.

Ace rushed first, his impatience showing. Sakura ducked low and she kicked high up, her foot meeting his chin. His head knocked back as he flew high up in the air. Marco appeared behind her, taking advantage of her momentarily fighting Ace. He tackled her to the ground and they slid across the floor. Marco grinned and said to the groaning Ace, "Hey I caught her..!"

Suddenly he flew back and Ace snickered, "You caught her alright..!"

Sakura had somehow thrown off Marco and she was now fighting off Vista. He had brought out his two twin swords and was now fighting with the blunt edge. Sakura avoided the blades with difficulty and finally pulled back her fist and _punched_.

Vista grunted and slid back a few meters as the punch met his stomach. Finally Ace and Marco had enough. They just tackled her to the ground. Vista sighed when he saw Sakura showing signs of being able to get up and finally just entered the dog pile.

Sakura struggled and found she could not get up. Ace smirked and he said triumphantly, "Haha! We caught you..!"

"What is going on Ace, Marco, Vista..?"

The three men looked up to see the towering figure of Whitebeard. Ace laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, hi Pops..! We're just dog piling the girl cause she tried to get away and yeah, that's about it."

Whitebeard's gaze stayed on them for ten more seconds before reaching out with a large hand. He easily pulled Sakura from the dog pile and set her down on the ground, trusting her to stay there.

Sakura tensed up, her muscles tense and her brain looking for ways to escape but she stayed still, knowing better than to mess with the pirate named Whitebeard.

She took a deep breath and waited with bated breath as he lifted up his hand. "Well…? Come closer."

She strode forward, trying her best not to show any fear or hesitation. She finally came to a stop a foot away from him. Whitebeard looked down at the girl and said in a gravelly voice, "Now what are you doing..?"

She narrowed her eyes and said loftily, "I wanted to get away from your pirates and off the ship."

"What a cheeky little brat you are…" he stated. "I'd hate to see you die out there in the New World though. If you still want to fight, take my name and roam the seas wild and free. Become my daughter..!"

She stared at him as if he were crazy and clenched her fist. "I will have to deny that request. I do not want to become a pirate."

"You are wanted for freeing Ace and they have a bounty on your head already. It's better for someone to watch your back." One of the pirates said.

Sakura bristled and said again, "I said I will have to deny that request."

Whitebeard looked at her for a bit before nodding. "Very well. We will drop you off at the nearest port."

Sakura nodded in gratitude before retreating back. Ace jumped after the girl, his eyes never leaving her form. Whitebeard lifted an eyebrow before laughing. "Gurararara!"

Marco looked up and asked, "What is it Pops..?"

"Gurararara! Look at Ace..!"

Marco did and Ace was now annoying Sakura with endless questions and statements and she was irritably trying to punch him. "So..?"

"Gurararara! Ace is lovesick..!"

Everyone who had heard all immediately glanced towards Ace who was now making a series of faces towards her making her laugh (even though she tried to hide it). Then they looked back towards Whitebeard who was still thoroughly amused. Then they all started laughing together, hooting and yelling loudly. Sakura looked over and saw them laughing and yelling. Meanwhile, as Sakura looked on curiously, a few people behind her were making kissy faces towards them and Ace who had noticed, rushed towards them with a hand full of fire and a red, blushing face.

Yes, it was a very interesting day on the ship, especially for Ace.

Especially when Marco made catcalls.

'Fuck my life.' Ace thought.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura leaned on the rails of the ship, her eyes watching the pirates warily. Finally she turned her gaze on the waters that the ship treaded on. Her eyes were slightly misty and a faint smile appeared on her pink lips. She felt a bit melancholy though, for something she didn't know of yet. She gave a small sigh and broke out of her depressing thoughts, opting to watch the ocean instead.

* * *

Ace watched the pretty pinkette from his perch on one of the many barrels on the ship. He gave a small smirk as he watched her lips curve up into a smile. Then a hand clasped onto his back. "So, watching the pretty lass aren't we..?"

"Shut up Haruta."

"Ah, ah, how you injure me so.."

"Gods, please shut up."

"Heh, so are you going to woo her yet..?"

"Woo..? What era are you living in..?"

"If you don't do it, I very well might." Haruta said, picking at one of his ruffs at his shoulders.

Ace suddenly gave out an ominous aura and he gave a large grin. "Hahaha. Go die Haruta or I'll just make you."

* * *

Sakura watched the waves quietly when a huge _BOOM!_ came from behind her. Turning around wildly all she saw was Ace giving a innocent smile while holding a unconscious man with ruffs on his shoulders and swords at his sides. Sakura sweat-dropped and turned around again, hoping what she saw was not what was actually going on.

The woman turned fully away from the scene, pretending she had seen nothing. Then she saw it. The little glimpse of _something_. Sakura brightened, wondering if it was land (Oh my god, she hoped it was land). Suddenly a loud cry came from above them on the main top.

"MARINES!"

Curses.

Whitebeard had appearently decided to confront them and had swerved their ship towards them. Sakura silently wondered if the pirates got a high off fighting and looking at their smirking faces and stances ready, she decided yes, they did.

* * *

Sakura watched as the Marines boarded the ship. The captain searched around as the others fought fiercely. Then his gaze landed on her. "Found you Haruno."

Sakura then knew it was serious and she tensed. The captain leered and he roared, "THE HARUNO IS OVER THERE! GET HER AND KILL ANY AND ALL WHO TRY TO STOP YOU!"

Sakura's eyes widened and she leaped away as a sword lunged at her. Another sword met her and she felt trapped and for some reason she was scared.

She didn't like being scared.

* * *

Ace fought off the intruders and he brandished his fiery fist towards them, making them back up. Then he heard a cry. Looking in front of him, past all the Marines and the pirates, he could see Sakura fighting off a huge amount of Marines which were now backing her up towards the ocean, a peril for a Devil Fruit user. Ace's eyes widened as he figured out their intention which was obvious with the look in the captain's eyes. Opening his mouth, he roared, "THEY'RE AFTER SAKURA!"

Too late.

Sakura could feel herself falling back on the rails as a sword knocked her back and she closed her eyes as gravity started to overwhelm her. Water engulfed her form and she tried to rear her head over the engulfing waves. She could feel herself sinking down and down and further down and she tried to not feel the water entering her lungs, the feel of seaweed tangling around her feet and arms, the blue water covering her vision.

She was scared.

She didn't want to die.

So why did she allow herself to fall..?

Sakura stiffened and she stopped fighting as the thought took hold on her mind. Why did she allow herself to fall..? Why did she allow herself to be cornered..? Scared..?

She didn't want to die.

Right..?

_No, she just wanted to be with her brothers._

And so, she sank into the dark blue waters and she floated down from existence.

* * *

Ace panicked as he watched her fall down from the railing and he quickly went over to where she last was. Looking down, he could see her floating down into the water and he jumped over despite his own handicap.

Marco who was now free of any enemies for the meantime, saw Ace and smacked his forehead. "I swear, Ace only does things all the way or none at all. Stupid idiot."

Ace landed in the water near Sakura and he quickly floated down towards her. He smacked her face bringing her out of whatever stupor she was in. He lifted her up at the cost of drowning himself and he kept her there as she writhed and struggled against him. Ace gurgled and felt water enter his lungs but he kept his grip on her, keeping her up in the air.

Finally someone noticed them and Ace grabbed onto a barrel, dragging her and himself on it. He then looked at her. "What the hell were you thinking..? You should've struggled or something..!"

She then looked at him with eyes that obviously told of heartbreak and utter destruction that lay inside her heart. "I don't want to struggle anymore."

Ace then looked at her and saw the same eyes, the same heartbreak he used to have when he was a child. A type of hate, loneliness towards someone, something. He had felt it after all ever since he was little.

* * *

"_If Gold Roger had a kid? Then he oughtta be excuted!"_

"_I've got a good one! How about sticking one needle in his body for every person in the world who had a grudge against Roger..!"_

"_No, he should be burned at stake, that way the whole world could watch and laugh as he went to his death..!"_

"_They'd all be saying the same thing, you know..? 'Serves you right!' "_

"_I know what his last words should be as well..! 'I'm sorry for being born, piece of trash I am..!' "_

"_Hahaha!"_

* * *

_"Ace..! I heard you were making trouble in town again..!"_

_"Bah, I would kill them all if I could..! I hate them..!"_

_I hate them._

* * *

Yeah, the exact same eyes that he had until he met Luffy and Sabo.

Except she had them for a whole lot longer.

Sakura could feel herself getting tired, the stress of almost drowning and just life in general was getting to her. She felt her eyes close and a arm wrap gently around her. She fell asleep, not caring that she was almost drowning. She just fell asleep.

* * *

Ace watched the woman fall asleep and he carefully wrapped his arm even tighter on her waist. He really had no idea that she was somewhat suicidal but he guessed that he should've expected it when she saved him. After all, that screamed suicidal. Suddenly a pair of claws grabbed onto his shoulders and looking up, he could see Marco using his Devil Fruit and lifting the pair up. Marco then looked at the woman he was holding. "So… did you kiss her yet..?"

"What the fuck Marco?! I almost drown and this is all I get..?!" Ace yelled indignantly.

"Alright, alright. Are you okay Ace..?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"So did you kiss her yet..?"

"Oh my god Marco, shut up..!"

Marco in turn dumped him on the deck. Ace rolled over, catching Sakura so she would land gently on him. Ace groaned as he felt Sakura land fully on him, knocking the air out of him. Some of the crew mates sniggered as Ace lifted up the middle finger and carried Sakura off to his room. A yell came from one of the crewmates as Ace walked by, "Don't rape her or anything..!"

Suffice to say, that man was facing some burns in some very embarrassing places.

* * *

Ace put her down on his bed and dried her up with his Devil Fruit. Finally, after taking off her shoes, he wrapped her up in a blanket and waited contently with a book for her to wake up.

Sakura opened her eyes, knowing Ace would be there ready to ask questions. Truthfully, she wasn't sure herself why she gave up on life. She just was so _tired_. She sat up in the bed and turned to where Ace was watching her with unnaturally calculating eyes. Finally he said in a quiet voice, "Do you want to tell me..?"

"Only if you tell me yours."

And so the memories began.

* * *

_Sakura had ran through the street, her face alit with glee. "Naru-nii, Sasu-nii! Where are you?!"_

"_Over here imouto!" a loud voice came. "We're over here!"_

"_Naru-nii, Sasu-nii, guess what..!"_

"_What is it imouto..?"_

"_I saw this really funky looking ship in the water..!" Sakura chirped, waving her hands around wildly. "It had a weird flag and everything!"_

"_Wow..! That sounds cool!" Naruto said, giving a thousand-watt beam. "Is it still there?! Maybe we can go see it..!"_

_Sasuke bonked Naruto over the head. "Baka. It's probably gone by now. Besides we need to get food remember..?"_

"_Right, right..!"_

_All three of the children ran down the street, laughing and talking when Sakura bumped into a large man. She fell back and almost immediately tears started to stream from her cheeks. She wailed, her small hands rubbing her eyes. Naruto and Sasuke immediately rushed over. "Imouto! Are you okay?!"_

_Suddenly a foot wacked Sakura out of the way and she cried even more. Naruto and Sasuke snarled and stared up to see a pirate. "You little brat..! How dare you knock into me..!"_

_Naruto growled and he stuck his tounge out saying, "Yeah well you hurt our little imouto..!"_

_Sasuke glowered at the man while lifting up Sakura to her feet. "You stupid buffoon." Sasuke insulted in his 'refined' way._

_The pirate now looked furious and he pulled out a gun. "I HATE BRATS LIKE YOU..!"_

_**BANG!**_

_One life was gone just like that. Sakura's tear-strained eyes widened as Naruto fell, his eyes wide with surprise and shock. Sasuke watched his brother fall and he roared with anger. Pushing Sakura behind him, he leapt for the man only to get shot as well. Sakura managed to move her feet and rushed towards her two brothers whose blood trickled out and onto the ground._

"_Naru-nii..? Sasu-nii..? Please wake up. Please…"_

_The gun aimed towards her again when the man suddenly groaned. A new voice came, "Looks like we were too late. He already killed some civilians."_

_Looking up, she could see a man towering over her. He had black hair and a beard, his face had a thin scar on the side of it and he was frowning darkly. "What is your name kid..?"_

"…"

"_Well..?"_

"_Who are you..?"_

"_My name is Monkey D. Garp. I am a Marine sent to get rid of this pirate."_

"…_You're a Marine..?" Sakura asked, her interest piqued._

"_Yes, so what's your name brat..?"_

"…_Haruno Sakura, future Marine."_

* * *

Okay, I hope you don't think I'm progressing too much with them..! If I am, I'm sorry! So, please review..!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, this is Kisara White. I am sorry but I am going in hiatus. I had thought that I never would have done this but it has turned out that it is either this or delete this account forever. I may however post little drabbles here and there so do not fear that I will ditch this account for years and years. Thank you and I am sorry. I really am.


End file.
